


let's build the moon, so we can gaze on it's beauty forever long

by AsterChonk0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Have at it though :), I Don't Even Know, I Tried, What Was I Thinking?, from that one stream where quackity and karl hung out and talked about building a moon above manberg, niki and tubbo are mentioned in spirit lol sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterChonk0/pseuds/AsterChonk0
Summary: Quackity and Karl hang out under the night sky.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Alexis | Quackity
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	let's build the moon, so we can gaze on it's beauty forever long

**Author's Note:**

> hahahhahahaha
> 
> enjoy this... drabble, i guess???
> 
> there's like so much Quackity fanfic content these days oml-

“But like, what if we built a replica of the moon?,” Quackity thinks out loud, and Karl agrees with him. 

They’re both lying on top of one of the hills overlooking Manberg, gazing at the bright stars that shine and twinkle against the dark night sky; the torches don’t emit enough pollution for the stars to vanish, and that is one thing every person on the SMP is glad for. 

“It could be above Manberg,” Karl suggests. Maybe it could be made out of quartz and wool and sea lanterns. “Floating like, high up, above Party Island maybe.”

Quackity chuckles at Karl’s obsession with Party Island (who could blame him? Party Island had its own magical aura). He closes his eyes and sighs. “Yeah. Away from the ground,” Quackity scowls. 

“Away from the TNT,” Karl finishes.  _ Wilbur’s TNT  _ _ that's embedded under Manberg. _

They lay quietly next to each other, until Karl speaks up again, “How do you build a sphere?”

Quackity laughs, and Karl joins him, because now that they’ve talked about it, they realize that they’re not the best builders in Manberg (that title would go to Niki and Tubbo). Now that Karl’s brought it up, he realises that all their builds are just plain, clearly built with the goal for survival. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s going to look fine, Karl,” Quackity catches his breath. 

Karl just smiles and mutters, “Me gusta la luna,” under his breath. 

Quackity silently agrees with him.

**Author's Note:**

> even tho i have like not such a big reader circle, i will be offline cause i have midterms starting from the 2nd and guess what, 50% of the grades will go in the finals where i give CIE's 
> 
> pog :'D


End file.
